1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a substrate with a locally integrated single crystalline silicon layer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polycrystalline silicon (poly-Si) has greater mobility than amorphous Si (a-Si), and thus can be applied to flat panel display devices and various electronic devices, such as solar batteries. However, the mobility and homogeneity of poly-Si are inferior to single crystalline Si.
Single crystalline Si is useful for a system on a glass (SOG) structure in which a system is formed on a glass display panel. The mobility of single crystalline Si is 300 cm2/Vs or greater. A high quality switching device used in a display can be manufactured using single crystalline Si having such a high mobility.
A SOG display includes a display region for displaying images and a display driver region. Although the display region and the display driver region are formed of p-Si having a mobility of about 200-300 cm2/Vs, their performance is satisfactory. However, a controller, an interface, a central processing unit (CPU), and a memory, which are required for high speed operation, should be formed of a single crystalline silicon thin film which can provide a mobility of 400 cm2/Vs or higher. However, it is difficult to form a single crystalline silicon layer on glass, there is a limitation to the size, and the manufacturing costs are too high, so that devices can be manufactured on mass scale using the single crystalline silicon.